


a long, long time ago

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If not for Christian beside him, laughing with all and sundry and keeping up a steady stream of filthy commentary pitched too low for anyone but Jensen to hear, he knows he'd have made his father's purchases quickly and been gone long before now, plenty of coin still jingling in his pocket.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a long, long time ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [without_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=without_me).



> prompt: the morning after
> 
> this isn't enough to say thanks for all you do, but still, thank you!

As always, the market is noisy and reeking, crowded with merchants and livestock and men from the surrounding villages, and if not for Christian beside him, laughing with all and sundry and keeping up a steady stream of filthy commentary pitched too low for anyone but Jensen to hear, he knows he'd have made his father's purchases quickly and been gone long before now, plenty of coin still jingling in his pocket. He knows, too, he wouldn't have wandered this far back among the stalls, where the market and the winding city streets intertwine, warm beer and roasted meats and pretty girls in all the tavern doors, open blouses and creamy skin not nearly tempting as the minstrel just ahead, worn leathers low on hips and his hair falling over his eyes as he plays.

Jensen swallows the last of his beer and let's Christian steer him closer, one hand low on Jensen's back, warm bracelets against his skin and callused fingers edging just below his trousers, and when the minstrel finally looks up he's staring right at them, bright eyes and shiny lips and a hard on Jensen can see from where he stands, the last notes of his song still hanging in the air and mixing with Christian's voice in his ear just right, and Jensen knows everything is about to change, everything, he can feel it just beneath his skin, a slow burn making him shiver and sweat. There's no chance he'd walk away now, not for all his father's gold, not for all the gold in all the world.

The minstrel smiles slow and speaks his way into a new song, and Jensen imagines himself spellbound, imagines the minstrel in the morning light, his mouth open against Christian's throat and Jensen's seed slick between his thighs, sprawled between them even as they sleep.

 

\-- End--


End file.
